Tohru's Love, Yuki's Secret
by evilangel-001
Summary: The cat and the rat were destined to hate each other. And now Kyo has finally beaten Yuki. Akito, bounded by his promise, can't lock Kyo away. But Yuki has a secret. OneShot.


Summary: The cat and the rat were destined to hate each other. And now Kyo has finally beaten Yuki. Akito, bounded by his promise, can't lock Kyo away. What is Yuki's secret?

EvilAngel-001: This is only a one shot. I've been wanting to right this for some time now and it's just finally getting out. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy! (Flames accepted)

Rated K+ for kiwi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Tohru's Love, Yuki's Secret**

Kyo emerged from Akito's room with only a few scratches. Akito may have gotten to hit Kyo like he so loves to do, but today Kyo had been the one to win. Today was his eighteenth birthday and yet, he could not be locked up. He fought Yuki, and he won.

Akito sat grudgingly in his room, a frown clear upon his face. Bound by his promise to the cat, he could not lock him up. He was free. Everyone had witnessed Yuki lose and Yuki himself had confirmed that it had indeed happened. Kyo won and now he was a member of the zodiac. He was not destined to be in the room the other cats before him had been in. He had triumphed over God himself.

Tohru chopped up the vegetables and threw them into the pot of boiling water. Against all of his protests, Tohru was throwing a party in celebration of Kyo beating Yuki. Of course she wasn't throwing the party because he beat Yuki but that, in doing so, he became a zodiac member, a true reason to celebrate.

She had invited everyone over for the festival, even the despairing Akito was invited. However, he declined the invitation as he was not one to losing. But others were coming. So Tohru had a lot to do in preparation of the event. There was still the cleaning that had to be done and of course the cooking. There was a lot of people she had to cook for and she had only just started the food.

Yuki came into her frantically running around the kitchen as was her normal Tohru way. She dropped pans and skillets awkwardly as she rushed through trying to find something. She was in a state of distress but she couldn't ask for help. Not when she had planned this. She was the hostess and therefore she had to do the work.

The rat walked over to her and started picking up all the cooking implements she had dropped in her almost insane attempt at finding something. He smiled kindly at her but was meant by a deep look of concern from the young woman.

"Oh no, Yuki! You don't have to help! I can do it! I mean I'm sure you're already doing so much what with planning graduation and everything! I mean this was my idea so it's only fitting that I do all the work!" She was now in a panicked frenzy, placing her hands on the pots Yuki had grabbed yet fighting whether or not she should take them from him as that was rude.

Yuki smiled even larger at her. She was so cute they way she would panic when someone offered help. She was possibly the only dependent person who had a way of being very independent. Yuki found her absolutely irresistible and was infatuated with her. The few years he had known her he had grown to love her face, her panic attacks, just her in general. But most of all, he loved that she loved him. He knew she didn't love him the way a bride would a groom, but she loved him none the less. Those other girls at school loved Yuki for the image he pertained, not Yuki himself.

"It's alright Miss Honda. I am not doing any work that could possibly justify me leaving you here in this state. I'll help. I'll start cleaning, don't worry. I won't go near the food," he said, joking about his cooking skills or rather lack there of. Tohru smiled warmly at him and nodded appreciatively. She stood up and began cooking after she hastily cleaned up the mess she had made.

Soon, the house was filled with people. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji sat around the television, watching an anime show, against much of the adults protest. Hatori was trapped between Ayame and Shigure, forced to listen to their unending babbling of nothing. HatsuHaru and Rin were outside, escaping the madness that was their family as Ritsu yelled apologies at Kagura and Kureno.

Tohru smiled at them all. This was her family and she loved them all. Although some of them were not as kind towards her, she loved them. Ever since she had been orphaned she was so grateful that she was blessed by someone else. Of course they couldn't replace her mom but they were there all the same.

She walked away from the family, heading towards the roof were she knew Kyo would be. Yuki followed close behind her although she didn't know it. She went up to the roof and Yuki sat by the ladder, watching and listening.

"Kyo, why aren't you down there? Aren't you happy you're a zodiac member now?" Tohru asked, sitting beside the cat. He turned towards her and smiled. She was so caring. He loved her as well. She was one of the only people to fully accept something his own parents, he himself, could not accept. She had chosen to stay with him after she had seen the monster that he harbored within himself. What else could be worthy of love?

"I'm fine Tohru, but you really didn't need to throw this party. It's not that big of a deal," Kyo said.

"Of course it's a big deal, Kyo! You're a member of the zodiac! You won't be locked up!" She was cut off by Kyo who placed a hand gently on her cheek. She stiffened a bit but then fell into his touch, placing her own hand above his.

"The only reason I care about not being locked away is that I won't leave you." Somehow, Kyo found the strength to do something he couldn't do before. He hadn't said it exactly, but he had confessed his love to Tohru. And if she needed further explaining he would do anything to tell her.

Tohru moved closer and whispered, but still loudly enough for Yuki to hear, "Would it be out of line if I tell you that I love you?" Tohru looked down after she said that, pink creeping along her face. She couldn't believe how brash she had been! What would happen now? Now that she told Kyo that she loved him? Now that Yuki heard?

Kyo gasped. Had she just said what he thought she did? Tohru Honda was in love with him? Whatever had caused this turn of luck in his life, Kyo mentally thanked it. He lifted Tohru's face up and gently brought his lips to her. He wrapped an arm around her neck to pull her closer to him. Nothing was going to take her away from him.

Yuki smiled a bit. He wasn't going to tell anyone, he wasn't planning on it, but he always knew Tohru loved Kyo. The way she looked at him, talked to him. It was different from how she did everyone else. There was love, passion in it. Locking Kyo up would break Tohru's heart. She wouldn't be the same. She would act like she was okay but she wouldn't be. She couldn't lose another person she loved.

Yuki loved her and didn't want to see her upset. And if keeping her happy meant letting go of her to Kyo, he would do it in a heart beat. He knew this. He had known it the second he let Kyo win the fight.

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: So, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! I always thought that was a cute idea but I don't know what you think. Please review! LoL (Lots of Love!)


End file.
